sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Keio Flying Squadron
is a series of video games developed by Victor Entertainment and released for the Sega/Mega CD, Sega Saturn, and Sony PlayStation consoles. The series consists of three games and one bonus disc, with each game being of different genre. The first is a side-scrolling shoot 'em up, the second a platformer, and finally a party game. Players take on the role of Rami Nana-Hikari, a 14-year-old girl who is the newly appointed Secret Keeper of Treasure, a sphere that unlocks a gold reserve set deep in a mountain. The games refer to Japanese culture, both ancient and modern simultaneously. Games ''Keio Flying Squadron ''Keio Flying Squadron 2'' was released in May 1996 for the Sega Saturn in Japan, in August 1996 in Europe, and Australia. The second installment of the series continues the story of Rami's adventures as the Keeper of the Secret Treasure (a sphere passed down through generations of Rami's family). Rami races Dr. Pon and new rival Himiko Yamatai for an ancient treasure that can be unlocked with six spheres. This game features animated cut scenes provided by Studio Pierrot, who also provided the animation for the cut scenes in the first game. The game mainly consists of sidescrolling platformer stages. Two of the stages retain the shoot-'em-up style of the first game, but the lesser dragons can be obtained as bonuses only. Besides the platformer and shoot-'em-up stages, there are vertically scrolling special stages, an underwater stage and a rollercoaster stage, classifying the game as a multi-genre platformer. Several bonuses can be collected including three weapons: *A large mallet, used only for hitting enemies *An umbrella, used to hit enemies, float and deflect overhead obstacles *A bow, used to shoot arrows at enemies. Rami can also bounce on the heads of enemies to defeat them. Being damaged without holding an item results in the loss of a life. Background objects can be pick up and thrown at enemies to defeat them. Some background objects can also have a utility use. There are three difficulty levels which alter how many enemies there are to defeat and how quickly weapons disappear after being damaged. Points spheres can be collected throughout the game. Defeating some enemies also rewards points but there are enemies such as miners that are considered passive and will instead deduct points when defeated. A reward system accessed from the main menu unlocks helpful hints and behind-the-scenes extras depending on the highest and lowest scores achieved through playing. Sam Hickman wrote in Sega Saturn Magazine that the game has very generic and overly easy gameplay, but is still somewhat fun to play, largely due to the intriguingly strange graphics. However, she concluded that most people would not find it worth the retail price, and scored it a 78%. ''Keiō Yūgekitai Okiraku Tamatebako'' was a "not for resale" Sega Saturn disc only available in Japan in 1996. The disc contains higher quality versions of both the opening and ending FMV sequences of the first game, demo levels from the second game, and an art gallery available both in-game and separately, being accessible on the CD via a personal computer. ''Rami-chan no Ōedo Sugoroku'' is a party game released only in Japan on the Sony PlayStation on September 17, 1998. The title roughly translates to "Rami-chan's Big Edo Sugoroku - a Keiō Yūgekitai Sidestory." Edo is the old name of Tokyo. Characters Japanese names are given in the western order, given name first. *Rami Nana-Hikari - Grandchild of an ancient family with the mission of guarding the key that opens the Ark, Rami wears a traditional Kimono at the beginning of the first game, and later changes into the "Super Ultra Cute Battle Suit", which is nothing more than a bunny girl costume, complete with bunny ears and tail. In the English version of the games she is said to be an adult, while in the Japanese version she is a child. Voiced by Miho Kanno (Japanese); Samantha Paris (English). *Spot - Rami's pet, always loyal but as lazy as its owner. Spot has no problems with flying and shooting fireballs. Spot is called Pochi in Japanese releases of the series. *Himiko Yamatai - Rami's rival, first appearing in Keio Flying Squadron 2, is a princess who claims the spheres rightfully belong to her royal family. She pilots robots called Psy-vee. Himiko is a year younger than Rami according to the English manual of Keio Flying Squadron 2, which would make her 13. Voiced by Mika Kanai. *Dr. Pon Eho - A super intelligent raccoon that stole Rami's sphere from her. His IQ is 1400. He is a member of Greenpeace. Voiced by Jôji Yanami (Japanese); Roger L. Jackson (English). References External links *[http://www.mobygames.com/game-group/keio-flying-squadron-series Keio Flying Squadron series] at MobyGames *[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/keio/keio.htm Keio Flying Squadron series] at Hardcore Gaming 101 *Soaring Rabbit, a Keio Flying Squadron fansite Category:Dragons in video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in the 19th century Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1993